


Kismet

by WanHedaClarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanHedaClarke/pseuds/WanHedaClarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke sends a letter and a painting to a stranger in the hope of making their day brighter. But there seems to be other powerful things at play as this stranger happens to have met Clarke before...</p><p>Can they continue changing the odds and become more than strangers, with the odds tipping greater in their favor. Or are the transpiring events just pure chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just struck me as I was trying to sleep, not sure if anything similar has been done, if so I wasn't aware and this is all me with tidbits from life and tv :]  
> Hope you enjoy ...  
> Apologies for the format and any mistakes, this is the first time posting on here and I've quickly wrote this to share, hope you appreciate the effort though :)  
> Painting I chose for Clarke  
> https://bevbunker.files.wordpress.com/2011/01/weeping-willow-early-autumn.jpg

***READ ME FIRST* _Please._** These were the words scrawled messily across an envelope which had come attached to a medium sized parcel; the parcel looked like it was a canvas. Lexa didn’t order much, her apartment sparsely decorated; having grown up in foster homes most of her young life she still struggled making any places a home. So when she had opened the door moments ago to a delivery man who was causing a large puddle around him, she at first tried to turn him away. “I haven’t ordered anything.” Lexa stated puzzled.

The deliveryman wasn’t a cheerful one; though who could blame him, the rain today was ridiculous, it was top of one of the many reasons why she hadn’t left the house today. He simply rolled his eyes and replied tiredly while pushing the parcel forward. “This is apartment 23 Cliff view Terrace is it not, and are you Miss Lexa Willows?” Lexa nodded her head, “Yeah, that’s me but,” Lexa was soon cut off by the delivery man.

“Look Miss somebody sent you this will you sign for it so I can go?” Lexa took the parcel off the delivery man, out of pity more than anything and placed it by the door while she signed for it; much to the relief of the deliver guy who released a grateful sigh as he soon turned and left. As she shut the door Lexa turned to the Parcel cautiously; she stared at it with a little fear, as though it would jump out and attack her. Slowly Lexa moved closer to the parcel and spun it round, this is when she saw a small white envelope attached with ***READ ME FIRST* _Please_ ,** scrawled messily across the front.  
Lexa took the parcel and envelope to the living room and placed the canvas; it was clear from the feel of frame at what it was, her curiosity piqued and she almost opened it before she read this letter. Yet she adhered to this strange request and sat on her couch to read the letter, where she found the writing to be a little neater. The start of the letter had her shaking her head in disbelief which only grew as she continued to the end.

_“ Dear Lexa (Stranger I found through a yellow pages – who knew they still existed?) FYI, I’m not a freak, well kinda a little, but I’m not a murderer or stalker so don’t worry this is the last you will hear of me._

_So, I had a sucky day, I lost my umbrella during monsoon season, scratch that I didn’t lose it, I’d left it in the apartment of my Ex-boyfriend, as he decided today would be the perfect day to get caught cheating… So I’d stormed out to the street without thinking, as soon as I stepped out I was drenched from head to toe, even if I’d had the balls to go back to his place there wouldn’t have been any point ‘cos I was already a walking mess. I went to the ATM to get some cash out to buy some comfort food on the way home and I wish it wasn’t true but the ATM ate my credit card… That topped off my run of bad luck for today; I thought it was only meant to run in threes, ‘cos my luck only got worse…_

_I had $5 on me so I walked into Starbucks in search of a Cinnamon hot chocolate; that would certainly make my day better. Yet as I made my order, having queued for a ridiculous amount of time, seriously why would there be so many people out in this weather? The barista grimaced at me and began to tell me that they had run out of Cinnamon!! Like what kind of Starbucks runs out of Cinnamon! I told her that exactly, to which she just shrugged and proceeded to tell me that they’d been unexpectedly rushed of their feet and with the weather their suppliers hadn’t been able to get out so they hadn’t gotten their new batch of supplies in and had simply ran out… She’d asked me if I wanted anything else, I didn’t really but the thought of a hot drink warming me changed my mind and I opted for a plain hot chocolate; it wasn’t going to make me all that happy but at least my money was still usable._  
  
_I didn’t have to wait long and my drink was handed to me, I tried to smile in thanks but it was half-hearted. I turned around to look for a seat when I caught some girl in the seat nearest to me staring. She spoke up surprising me and I was struck dumb (I can’t help being attracted to brunettes with cute eyes). As I was too distracted by her mesmerizing features I didn’t reply straight away until she giggled and I blushed; thankful for the cold weather as it covered my embarrassment somewhat. She nodded to the drink held out in front of her and I approached slowly standing awkwardly in front of her._  
_The next thing I knew she was shaking the drink slightly, her smile growing. I frowned however, even as hot as she was, there was only one way we were trading spit and I couldn’t see her responding that well to my tongue in her mouth having only just met._  
  
_The girl began to tell me that she must have been the last one to use the cinnamon as she received her order of a Cinnamon Dolce Latte only moments before I came in. She offered to trade if I didn’t mind a latte with one sip gone, told me I deserved the cinnamon goodness more. Screw the odds; I could definitely see us making out if she carried on being this goddess bestowing kindness upon me and turning my luck around.Alas my odds weren’t tipped that much in my favor yet as we traded drinks she gave me one last smile before turning around. I took my newly acquired latte and took my drink out with me. There was no point sitting in to get dry only to get soaked again once I went back out. I never got her name so I couldn’t thank her properly. Once I got home and had time to think on it and think about it and her I did a lot… It struck me, that simple kindness of putting someone needs before your own and not expecting anything in return. It’s such a rare thing, so I decided I wanted to pay that kindness on to another stranger, who will then in turn do something kind for another stranger (that’s what this long story is about basically)_

 _So I grabbed my laptop and I pulled up a yellow pages online; I was shocked they still had them... I held the down key and closed my eyes letting it scroll quickly through names, then stopped. It landed on you. Miss Lexa Willows. I thought your surname strong and fitting, see the art piece I was working on is of a weeping willow tree that still stands to this day in my Grandmas back yard. I hope you enjoy the piece and the next time you see a stranger in need pass on the kindness, you never know how much that person will appreciate it, however small, mine a 2.75 cinnamon dolce latte._  
  
_From one humbled/talkative stranger to another? I hope you find this and smile, together we can continue changing the odds._  
_Have a good day :)_

_Clarke G_

Lexa hadn’t even opened the parcel to see this tree and she was already numb… Was this a cruel joke or some weird twist of fate? You see as soon as Lexa began reading, she had a strange sense of déjà vu, yet as she carried on reading it wasn't just a similar experience it was THE experience. She was there! Lexa was this kind, hot stranger Clarke was talking about… In her shock Lexa couldn’t appreciate the fact the pretty blond girl, yes even a walking mess (not words she would use) she was hot, it was undeniable. How crazy is it that she would find her name out of the millions online. What are the odds? Maybe they were really making a difference.

With that in mind Lexa knew she was going to continue passing the kindness on, even though she would anyway(she was the one who started this thing of in the first place) but she’d make more of a conscious effort to do something like Clarke had, maybe even write a letter of this little tale too.  
  
Yet as Lexa tore the paper of the parcel and glanced at the painting she was struck numb again; it was beautiful, the colors such deep and bold showed the age of the tree and the sun setting perfectly. Lexa had never seen something so fascinating and it was hers! Lexa decided then she didn’t want to return the favor to some stranger, she wanted to make Clarke smile as she had that day in Starbucks when she took her first sip of the latte and tasted cinnamon. Clarke’s smile and this painting held equal fascination and beauty, but one she wanted to see again and couldn’t, or could she? Lexa grabbed the envelope and searched for a return address, no such luck although Clarke had said in her letter that she wouldn’t hear from her again, maybe she would see her again if she went back to that Starbucks? It was highly improbable that they would meet there but she had to try.

That night Lexa thought of how she would repay Clarke for this painting…


	2. Tipping the Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa brings in some help to keep the scales tipping in their favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys and kudos wow! I'm not going to leave you hanging, don't worry I have the ending and chapters all mapped out I just have to fine tune them, so you will find out how this thing plays out! Hope you like this chapter :)  
> Again apologies for any errors all mistakes and ideas are mine :]

"This is crazy. Do seriously not know how ridiculous this is?" Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend but let out a small sigh regardless. "I do. Know how crazy this is. Do you think I haven't thought through several scenarios about ignoring this and simply repaying the favour by helping some random stranger? I can't help it Anya...I need to believe she chose me for a reason, otherwise what's the point?"

"Damn Lexa. You do realise the chance of her coming back to this very same Starbucks the same time as you is highly improbable." Anya voices her concern.

"That’s why I have you here so I don’t look desperate if she never shows." Lexa grins.

"But you are." Anya teases. "I really do hope she’s as cute as you described 'cos at least the payoff then is more than worth this trouble."

"Anya really? I’m not doing this 'cos she was cute; honestly I wonder sometimes why we're friends." Lexa shakes her head, she shouldn't be surprised Anya has always been the same.

"We're friend's because I'm one of the few people who can tolerate your bullshit and two... no it's my tolerance for your bullshit. Seriously I feel you take for granted how much of an awesome friend I am. I come to Starbucks at 9am for 3 hours after pulling an all-nighter at the gallery, you do realize i have an opening in 3 weeks’ time. My time is precious, I must really like you to waste so much of it." Anya teases but Lexa frowns a little worried.

“I do appreciate it you know that right. I get that I'm not always forthcoming with my emotions." Anya reaches a hand out covering Lexa's and stopping her heartfelt confession. "You think you're some closed up book Lex, but I read you like the back of my hand. We grew up together so yeah I know you care. But if I didn't know all that, it's clear you care from what you're doing now. You're jumping through hoops for some stranger, to keep up this idea she had, which you prompted... you're an old romantic really." Lexa squeezes Anya's hand and her smile turns somewhat impish. "Speaking of the gallery. That’s another reason why I wanted you here." Lexa waits with bated breath.

"I take it all back, you are crazy." Anya rolls her eyes an obvious habit. "You do realise this is my first opening I need to make an impression." Lexa can tell that Anya will already do what she wants but they do their usual jumping around and teasing each other thing first.  

"When you see the artwork you will understand it's for your benefit too. But maybe you are right I am crazy, I can't not do this for her. She chose some random person to send a great piece of artwork to and they happen to know someone who is having a gallery opening, what are the odds. I told you there’s a reason for everything." Lexa takes a sip of her Latte while she lets Anya contemplate what she's just said.

"Lexa when did you get so philosophical? But seriously I respect what you’re doing, of course I'll help however I can. I'm here aren't I? Plus I do still owe you." Lexa chuckles at this. 

"Yes i still haven’t told anyone the real reason you went to Nashville." Anya looks around quickly before leaning forward and whispering in what was meant to be threatening voice but when the person on the receiving end of said glare knows your deepest secrets the effect isn’t as threatening. "No one will ever know either."

"What if someone breaks into my car and finds the demo? Actually I don’t think Indra gave it me back yet." Lexa teases innocently and chuckles at the reaction. Anya stands up suddenly hands on the table. "You better be shitting me." Lexa hunches over in a fit of laughter, tears falling down her cheeks. She somehow manages to compose herself to look up at Anya and with a gentle touch tugs on Anya’s arm to get her to sit back in the booth. "Relax Anya, and our friends call me the serious one. Your secret is safe Miss Underwood."

"And _you_ wonder why were friends...I’m starting to wonder the same thing." They both share a grin and sip their coffees the moment comfortable allowing Lexa to look around the Starbucks but after several moments of long stares and sighs and another empty coffee Anya speaks up. "You need a game plan." Anya draws Lexa’s attention from staring at strangers.

"Huh." Lexa looks to Anya not catching what was said. "A game plan. You can’t just spend all your days in Starbucks even though I know it’s what you do most days anyway. Should I be concerned about your reliance on caffeine? You need to think bigger, you have your magazine why not publish an article 'where tho art my coffee stealer?'" Lexa snorts at this suggestion causing Anya to grin slightly. "What can I say I get my best work done with the smell of coffee and cinnamon. But your right; about thinking bigger not the article, that’s no, the magazine wouldn't publish it anyway, you know how hard I’ve been pushing my personal articles and they've never been selected. They don’t fit the _criteria_." Lexa uses air quotes when speaking criteria and sighs again.

"Why do you still work there again? Yeah, yeah don’t give me that look I know _Trikru magazine_ is the number one place to be. You know dumping Costia may be another of the reasons your ideas keep getting squashed ever think of that?" It was Lexa’s turn to roll her eyes but when she looks at Anya next she can't hide the guilt. "Yeah it did cross my mind, but I’m not going to keep sleeping with her to get my work published I’m not that shallow."

"What if i slept with her?" This causes Lexa to spit out the last of her latte. "Anya!"

"What, you stopped sleeping with her the girl has needs no wonder she's even more bitchy. Now if those needs are met she might be open to new suggestions." Anya states seriously.

"Oh my god you’re serious. Anya. I’m. No. I can’t. I have no words. I’m leaving, I'll think of something back at my apartment. You’ve tainted this booth forever. My brain..." Anya didn’t think Lexa was serious but as she sees the door close behind her she jumps out of her seat and jogs after her. Yeah bringing up the ex was a bad move, she had thought with all this Clarke talk and new possibilities and everything happening for a reason that Lexa had moved on and would be more open to discussions about her ex, and current boss. Anya makes a mental note to do some grovelling back at Lexa’s apartment even though she knew Lexa wasn't really mad at her it would help matters if she had some apology gift. With that decided she makes an abrupt stop and turns back into the shop to get a Cinnamon latte to go. Maybe this Clarke had the right idea with small gestures. Who knew the sheer power of Coffee and cinnamon? Maybe she'd give it a try.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, life has been pretty hectic. I'm starting uni soon and work has changed my shifts so I'm finishing later, which is a drag but means a lie in yay! Ha. I will try get the rest of this fic out asap hopefully before Oct. Hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

 

  
Lexa nervously wrung her hands, her head turning in all directions scanning the room for a face she’d not been able to forget.

“Lexa will you relax, she picked up the tickets from the coffee shop, she got your letter, she knows everything.” Anya approaches Lexa and tries to get her to relax.

“That’s the thing, what if it’s too weird, I know she took the tickets but she hasn’t text to say if she’s coming or not.” Lexa takes her phone from her jacket pocket and checks it, no missed messages or calls, she lets out a sigh.

“Hey give that back!” Lexa reaches for the phone that Anya had just snatched from her hands. “Two seconds, and done. There’s your phone.” Anya hands the phone back with a smirk.

“What did you do?” Lexa starts looking through her phone and goes to her messages; she opens it up to see a recent sent text to Clarke. Lexa sends a glare to Anya who just shrugs, “Don’t give me that death glare, don’t forget who set all this up.” Lexa eases her glare off somewhat.

_“Hey Clarke, just letting you know the place shuts at 10 pm. I understand if it was too much and if you don’t want to hear from me again I’ll respect that and stop. Just let me know what you decide. - Lexa.”_

Lexa looks at Anya surprised. “What? You’re acting like this isn’t the first time I’ve pretended to be you. How many times have we covered for each other?” Anya replies.

“True, but I just, what if she doesn’t come?” Lexa asks sadly.

“Then you let her go and move on. Whatever this is, or could be was cute and all but you will have to accept while it had all the hallmarks of a great love story, you were just pages filling chapters of someone else’s ending.”  Anya offers a small smile of empathy and holds her wine glass up as though making a toast.

“But best of luck to you, I hope she comes. Remember, you know she already thinks you’re hot, so at least she knows she’d be sharing the company of a good looking woman.” Anya doesn’t give Lexa the chance to reply, she turns while drinking the last of her wine and mutters a “Gotta mingle, later pringle.”

Lexa files away the use of the annoying nickname for later; she would pay Anya back at some point for that.

It was 9.15pm and Clarke had yet to show up, the event was ending at 10.pm then moving onto the rooftop bar belonging to the Gallery. Clarke wouldn’t get to see her artwork in a showcase and that saddened Lexa the art deserved to be seen, but maybe Clarke didn’t want that, maybe she didn’t want everyone to see it but only select few. Lexa decided that she needed some fresh air; being around all the art and people was stifling.

The staring; wishing for blonde hair to appear was becoming desperate too and Lexa Willows was not desperate – yet this girl seemed to bring out all kind of emotions in her she didn’t know she could feel.

Lexa didn’t expect the cold air to feel so good but it was refreshing; this week the city had been hit with an unexpected heat wave, compared to the torrential rain from the weeks previous, the heat was a welcome one. Even at this time of night it was still warm and the gentle breeze was nice, but she couldn’t stay out for long Anya would start looking for her again.

A shiver run down Lexa’s spine and it wasn’t from the breeze; Lexa’s eyes had just landed upon blonde locks blowing in the wind.

Lexa stands frozen; she looks down upon the figure. It appears the person is staring at something in their hands. Lexa wants to move; yells internally to move, but her body doesn’t respond until the figure before her turns their head and looks up to the sky and she sees that it is Clarke.

Lexa takes a cautious step forward. “Clarke?” Clarke’s head turns sharply, her eyes lock and widen at seeing Lexa before her. Clarke and Lexa stare at each other for a moment before Clarke breaks the heated gaze, looking at her hands again, where a phone is resting.

“I was going to text you back.” It’s all Clarke says but it’s enough for Lexa to move forward and sit beside Clarke leaving a healthy distance between them so that she wasn’t too overwhelming; it was obvious Clarke was nervous and hesitant about being here, she didn’t want her to bolt.

“It’s okay, I know it was a lot to take in.” Lexa speaks softly.

A silence falls upon them and Lexa embraces it, allows for Clarke to take the lead here. A ding on her phone alerts her to a text message, she was going to ignore it but saw Clarke fidgeting with her phone and something told her to look at it. As Lexa glanced at her screen she was slightly surprised to see a text message from Clarke.

_“I’m scared. This just doesn’t happen every day you know… What if people don’t like my stuff, it will just taint everything I felt about the piece… - Clarke.”_

Lexa wants to launch into a speech about all the high praise her piece had received tonight. There wasn’t a lot of art experts there, mainly local authority, teachers, governors, some police officers Anya knew from an ex; they were all raising money for the local youth center that had been torched by a troubled adolescent. Yet Clarke’s piece was still one she heard mentioned a lot.

“You shouldn’t let what other people think change how you feel about your work, about anything. Whatever you felt, whatever made you make that piece no one can take that from you?” Lexa speaks and awaits a reply but one doesn’t come.

Another ding draws Lexa to her phone, she doesn’t look at it yet but looks at Clarke and sees a light pink tinting her cheeks, she is surprised by this shyness, a sharp contrast to the confidence of their initial meeting at the coffee shop and the openness in her letter. This Clarke seems like a different person.

“There’s not that many people left you know, but the people that were there tonight all commented on your piece, said lots of different things; one said it reminded her of home, another of a photograph in a spring magazine. One guy even said it looked like the tree he had his first kiss under.”

Lexa continues to talk quoting a few more people and including her own in there; she gets so lost in her speech she doesn’t see the grin on Clarke’s face. It’s only when she hears a hearty laugh does she quiet, looking in surprise to see Clarke _laughing at her_.

“If I ever need a publicist I know who to hire.” Clarke grins; it’s the first words she had spoken since she had joined her. Her voice is just as raspy as she remembered, but there’s a lightness to it that wasn’t there in their first meeting. Lexa can’t help but smile back.

“I don’t know if you could afford me.” Lexa adds some humor of her own.

“Well, if my piece is as popular as you make it out you can just sell it to some overpaid bureaucrat and work for me for free.” Clarke grins, feeling at ease around Lexa her previous worries fading, her true character showing.

“Please. If I’m going to work I need some kind of payment, I’m not picky I’d settle for beer or food.” Lexa adds lightly.

“I do still owe you a cinnamon dolce latte, I kinda guilt tripped yours from you.” Clarke smiles cheekily.

“That you do.” Lexa is about to respond further when her phone starts ringing, she apologizes and breaks her gaze from Clarke to answer her phone, it was Anya.

“Hey Anya, no I haven’t left, I’m just outside. I was getting fresh air. No. Yes. No. Seriously, she’s sitting right next to me.” Lexa holds the phone away from her for moment, one hand covering the speaker. Lexa looks to Clarke somewhat nervously herself.

“My friend kind of doesn’t think you’re real.” Lexa starts, but Clarke quickly interjects. “Do you have a habit of making meeting’s with hot girls up?” Clarke smirks at the small blush she sees form on Lexa’s face.

“No, real as in really here, she thinks I’m just making an excuse up to avoid talking to a room full of strangers.” Lexa finishes.

Her eyes soon widen as she sees Clarke’s hand reach forward. She hopes Clarke doesn’t notice the slight tremble of her hand as Clarke’s hand had caressed her own when she had took the phone.

Lexa looks on in shock as she listens to Clarke talk away to Anya with an ease as though she was talking to an old friend. It is all a blur to her; she is only brought back to her senses when she feels Clarke’s touch again as she passes her back the phone.

“Anya says we better head inside if you want to make the most of the free wine because once the bar opens you’re paying for your own.”  Clarke giggles, actually laughs like a teenage girl at the look on Lexa’s face. It’s a mixture of shock, admiration and excitement.

Lexa looks upon Clarke standing, watches numbly as she holds her hand out towards her. What a turn of events, now _she_ was the nervous one. It doesn’t last long though; she gives her head a gentle shake and soon a grin forms on her own face as she grabs onto Clarke’s hand and allows her to hoist her up.

“Well I can’t let this opportunity go to waste now can I. Even if it is cheap wine poured into expensive bottles; Anya’s a cheapskate but she’s smart, most of the people here tonight can’t even tell the difference or if they do they’re too subservient to question it.” Lexa adds with a small laugh.

“Well now I'm doubting your publicist skills, it's a good job I was holding out for the good stuff." Clarke grins as she turns she adds.

"Plus I kind of promised my friend Octavia that I’d get a selfie in the gallery and with you so you have to come inside and take a picture too!” Clarke says the last bit rushed already walking up the steps.

If she didn’t have a grip on Lexa’s hand Lexa would have been left staring after her, but she did have a grip on her hand and she was walking up steps; Lexa tumbles forward slightly causing another chuckle to escape Clarke’s lips.

Lexa quickly straightens and is beside Clarke in a few hurried strides, a new pinkness rising on her cheeks. She is thankful for the breeze but the small smirk on Clarke's face tells her she knows it isn't from the wind but at least their is a similar hue on Clarke's cheeks so she is not alone.

They begin to make their way into the gallery; another glance at Clarke’s smiling face makes all the stressing before worth it. If nothing happened beyond tonight she felt that she had repaid the kindness on because a smile was worth more than a 1000 cinnamon dolce lattes.  

 


End file.
